Any Time You Like
by ravens.and.herons
Summary: IN PROGRESS: A series of unrelated drabbles (all 101 words exactly), in which Draco and Hermione fall in love again and again and again. DM/HG. Read and Review!
1. Irrationalism

**AN: This is a series of unrelated 101 word Drabbles ranging from horror to mystery to humor. I may post here forever-I have no idea how long this project will take-but it would be _wonderful_ if you could _review_, because I am a weak human being and need external validation. Thank you!  
~r&amp;h**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this franchise, but I do own the part that resides in my brain and is being projected onto your screens. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: In which Draco contemplates an ordinary set of brown eyes. **

* * *

**.oOo. Irrationalism .oOo.**

A whimsical notion tugs at her lips as he regards her. She looks back up at him with the most ordinary brown eyes he has seen—and yet—and _yet_—they held in them the quietest solemnity, a pensive and patient wisdom. It is an absolute reflection of her soul that tells him everything and nothing, and it strikes him as a profound experience; a holy revelation.

The longer he stares, the wider she smiles—pretty and _smug_—and it teases his senses in a _nonsensical_, **_illogical_** seduction—

It is _infuriating_.

It is _exhilarating_.

She turns away—the spell is broken.


	2. Contradiction

**Chapter 2: In which Hermione contemplates the bipolarity of their relationship.**

* * *

**.oOo. Contradiction .oOo.**

He blows an enchanting paper bird at her, made from lines of words that she could faintly recognize as Byron. Scrawled over it in red ink is the word 'Mudblood.'

He leaves a cerise rose on her textbook, smelling strongly of that damp freshness that seems to cling to all flora. One touch and her skin erupts in boils.

He kisses her, gently, _enticingly_, making her believe he is an _angel_. His hand is warm against her waist, and her skin, her nerves, her heart is singing with the strength of a thousand volts.

He nips at her lips painfully.


	3. Reconnection

**Chapter 3: In which Hermione and Draco find each other again. **

* * *

**.oOo. Reconnection .oOo.**

Black tree branches reach for the heavens, like a boy does for his mother. The stars have been spinning for a while now, whirling dervishes across the infinite dome—

She is aware of all this as she runs—

The Death Eater is behind her, she can hear the carpet of dead leaves crunch loudly, louder than her heart, and these sounds echo forever—

They tumble to the ground, and his wand is at her throat, and she anticipates the green flash, the eternal quiet—

It never comes. Instead, the skull mask vanishes, and soft lips brush against hers.

"Malfoy," She breathes.


	4. Enchantment

**Chapter 4****: In which Draco and Hermione celebrate the death of the disrespectful. [WARNING: MINOR CHARACTER DEATH IMPLIED]. Dark!Hermione.**

* * *

**.oOo. Enchantment .oOo.**

He doesn't recognize the sleek figure who sits gracefully in front of him, still equates the name 'Granger' with a riot of brown hair and bad posture.

She's looks _regal_, and he's wondering why he feels the need to please her,_ serve_ her. She is _mesmerizing_, **_tantalizing_**.

And when they reach his flat, and her dark red lips are on his, and his hand is slowly snaking up her shapely leg, up, _up_, **_up_**—he pricks his finger on the point of a steel dagger.

She murmurs two words as an explanation: "Ron Weasley."

Draco reads his obituary the next morning.


	5. Half-Hearted Hoping

**Chapter 5: In which Draco is a barista and Hermione is his customer. [Non-magical AU]**

* * *

**.oOo. Half-Hearted Hoping .oOo.**

She ordered an iced caramel macchiato without looking up from her story, without noticing me. And because I knew her name already, I scrawled it on the cup in bold letters:

**_Hermione Granger_**.

She didn't notice that I didn't ask for her name. She was absorbed in her book.

And when I handed her the cup—_that_ was when she finally saw me.

"Draco," She said with a startled gasp. She glanced at her cup—and then smiled slightly, and looked up at me. With a voice like music, she told me that she was a Weasley now—

I was wrecked.


	6. Fruit

**Chapter 6: In which Draco observes their relationship through encounters with fruit. **

* * *

**.oOo. Fruit .oOo.**

He bites into the succulent green apple as she approaches him, flames flickering in her eyes—pissed at him for something he did, surely.

He sips chilled lemonade as he watches her sway to the music, her pale pink dress swishing around her knees, arms reaching for the stars.

He absently traces his lips with a strawberry as she walks, fingers intertwined with Weasley, looking in love.

He tastes lychees and cherry as he kisses her, lips slanted against hers, hands tangled in that tantalizing riot of caramel brown.

She places a cube of mango on his waiting tongue and giggles.


	7. It Isn't

**Chapter 7: In which Hermione is in denial.**

* * *

**.oOo. It Isn't .oOo.**

She can stare at him all day, she thinks, in a particularly uneventful Potions class.

Later, she assures herself it's nothing more than an appreciation for beauty.

She can kiss those lips for hours—_hours_, her inner voice croons—she thinks in a slow department meeting.

Later, she assures herself that it's kind of like wanderlust but for people, you know?

(_Subconsciously, she takes out the word 'wander'_)

She assures herself it's an experiment when she calls him toward her with a sultry, half sober gaze.

Is it love? She wonders, when the sun kisses his face the next day.


	8. The Life of Stars

**Chapter 8: In which Draco recounts his romantic encounters.**

* * *

**.oOo. The Life of Stars .oOo.**

His experiences with love always featured the 'unrequited' kind.  
With Pansy, she had been the one to love him. He would pretend not to notice the way her face would crumple like a failed brown dwarf star whenever he turned her down.  
With Ginny, it was passionate and had lasted quite a while, and he had grown too accustomed to their sequence to realize it was inevitable that she would leave him, to run off with Potter. He felt it like a supernova in his chest.  
It was Hermione who taught him to love again, but by that time-

_Too late_.


End file.
